


Feels Good From Where I'm Sitting

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex enjoys the parades that are put on for every Thanksgiving, Lauren would rather watch them in a more comfortable setting.





	Feels Good From Where I'm Sitting

The air had an unseasonal chill to it for late November. Alex tried to hide her face further down into her scarf away from the wind that was slicing through the already chilled air. She felt arms wrap around her and leaned back into the embrace. 

“Just remember, I was totally ok with watching this from the couch.”

“You have to see it in person,” Alex replied, leaning up she kissed Lauren softly before turning back to the parade as it continued down the road. A local marching band was currently in front of them, Alex wasn’t as impressed with them as she was with the Rose day parade performers. 

“The nice warm couch, in front of the fire, with a blanket, a warm tea in my hands.” Lauren went on making Alex smile. 

“I know,” Alex said back, rubbing her hands over Lauren’s coat covered arms.

“Yet you still made me come here.”

“Yeah, I did. It’s a thing, we come here first then we go to Grandma’s and we cook the rest the day. The food will warm us up.”

“It better be good.”

“Hush, you know it always is.” Alex scolded. 

“We could be in bed still watching this.”

“Do you want to go back to the car?” Alex asked and Lauren laughed, kissing her.

“No, I just like giving you a little bit of your own medicine.” Lauren smirked, Alex laughed. 

“I get it now.”

“So we won’t have time to head home before going to grandma’s?” Lauren asked and Alex shrugged.

“We have to be there at one, it’s almost ten now so we will for a little bit.”

“Good, because the idea of being in front of a fire with a good book and you in my arms for a little bit sounds like the perfect time.” Lauren kissed Alex’s temple. Alex stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking over the idea herself.

“You know, the rest is always just marching bands and like elementary school floats… And I recorded this on the DVR….”

“Warm blanket, tea and cuddle time?” Lauren asked and Alex nodded.

Less than a half hour later the couple was curled up on their couch. Alex was watching the parade as she leaned back into Lauren who was reading. 

“See, so much better than being out in the cold.” Lauren kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“It’s normally not that cold.” Alex pouted.

“I know, it’s a bad weather year, maybe next year will be better.”

“Next year? No, we have Christmas parades, and Rose parade still!” Lauren faked a groan and Alex leaned up kissing her. “Come on, love, you know this.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be able to convince you not to drag me out into the cold for these things.” 

“Nope, never.” Alex smiled.

“That’s one thing I do love about you, your straight out stubbornness.” Lauren kissed Alex again, letting her snuggle further into her side. She didn’t really mind the parades, but she did prefer to watch them just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but I wanted to get something out for this pair today. Not edited so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
